


For what it is

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric watches them dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For what it is

_**TVD-fic (Damon/Elena, unrequited Damon/Alaric): For what it is**_  
 **Title:** For what it is  
 **Author:** LacrimaDraconis  
 **Pairing:** Damon/Elena, unrequited Damon/Alaric  
 **Spoilers:** for 1x19, Miss Mystic Falls  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word count:** 274  
 **Summary:** Alaric watches them dance.

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine except for Alaric's thoughts.  
 **A/N:** Written after I couldn't stop watching that gorgeous dancing scene. You all know what I'm talking about. Alaric's POV. Thanks for the awesome beta by [](http://wattle-neurotic.livejournal.com/profile)[**wattle_neurotic**](http://wattle-neurotic.livejournal.com/)  .

For what it is

This feeling. It burns.  
Alaric recognizes it, he has felt it before. Still, feeling it here, in this precise moment comes as a surprise to him; nearly a shock.  
It flashes sharply in his chest, spreading through his whole body in hot waves, crashing over his head, creating a hollow buzzing sound in his ears.  
It’s intense, this feeling. Almost sickening him.  
And it is blinding, like the light he is standing in.  
The Founder’s Hall’s courtyard is illuminated in the brightest sunlight; he has to squint. But he wants to see them. He needs to see them.

They are gorgeous together, dancing as if they belong here.  
Moving in perfect sync, eyes locked, they lean into each other, as if drawn by invisible strings, yet not quite touching.  
He’s not someone who easily touches people, Alaric knows this. But here, with her, it almost seems inevitable. Something is blooming between them and Alaric doesn’t know what it is, but he wonders how he could have missed it before.

When they finally touch, his hands guiding and protecting her, Alaric can feel it.  
A tiny prickling in his fingertips, sharp like glowing needles, yet caressing his skin. It makes him gasp, drawing a sharp breath, the feeling inside of him almost suffocating him.

When the dance ends, there is hesitation in their movements. He is reluctant to withdraw his hands; she is halting to step away from him, both having a tiny smile playing around their lips.

As they walk back together and pass him, Alaric sees this feeling inside of him for what it is.  
The jealousy. It burns.

Comments would really make my day!


End file.
